


The Kissing Game

by BabysDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Dean, Kissing Booth, Love some pie, M/M, Supporting Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysDean/pseuds/BabysDean
Summary: The boys just finished a hunt, and only want to go home, when they hear about a kissing game that changes their plans.But while Dean is enjoying his two most favorite things in the world, girls and pie, Castiel takes the game to a whole new level....





	

"So get this.." Sam said to Dean and Cas as he was getting back in the Impala with the snacks and beers he got at the Gas'n'sip, "Apparently, they have this coffee shop here, a few blocks away that hosts this cool event today".  
"Really? Sammy?.." Dean gave him a sideways look as he started the engine and rolled out of the parking lot. "We just finished a hunt, I just wanna get back to the bunker, have a shower and a good night sleep in my own bed, instead of some crappy motel bed, and enjoy a quiet night".  
"Dean, you should at least hear me out," Sam smiled. "It involves pie and girls".

The Impala slowed to a dangerous pace.  
"I'm listening", Dean turned to look at Sam interestedly, while Cas continued to study the view from the back seat window, but his ears were fully tuned to hear Sam out.  
"So they have this campaign to raise money for a local kids shelter, and the coffee shop a few blocks away is doing like this extremely upgraded kissing booth thing" Sam explained.  
"You mean I have to pay to be kissed?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam, "You know I don't pay for sex..."  
"No, Dean," Sam elaborated, "You order stuff to eat, the guy at the gas station said they have a mean cherry pie, and for every dollar you spend there, you get a kiss from the waitress. Or something like that..."   
"Are they hot?" Dean asked with a half smirk on his face.  
"I don't know, man." Sam replied, "But unattractive waitresses would kinda defeat the object, wouldn't they?"  
Dean looked thoughtful for a second. Then he turned the Impala so quickly that even Cas gave a start.

They walked into the "Busty Barista" coffee shop a few minutes later.  
The place was dimly lit, for this time of the afternoon, and the waitresses and baristas were all dressed in tiny sexy cowgirl costumes. 

Dean's eyes immediately lit up, as a short curvy brunette came over and offered them a seat and explained to them how the deal works.   
For every dollar they spend, they get a ticket. Every two tickets can earn them a kiss. They can get their kisses from any "Busty Barista" employee, or anyone else, for that matter, with their consent, of course.   
This is for a good cause, the waitress told them, everyone in town would gladly cooperate, she winked.  
Dean immediately ordered the most expensive pie and a large coffee, and Sam only wanted the low-fat latte.  
Then the waitress turned to Cas, suggestively smiling and asking him "and what will you have, sugar?"  
Both Winchesters were surprised to hear Cas order a burger and a shake. They were expecting him to order nothing, as usual.  
The waitress was soon gone to get their orders, but before she was gone she motioned toward the far end of the place and suggested they can use all the arcade games placed there for extra tickets and extra kisses. Seeing the smile on Dean's face, she gave him a slow, sensual caress as she left towards the bar.

As they were left to wait for their food, Sam got his laptop out.   
Dean gave him a questioning look. "They are hot, you gotta give them that..." he told Sam, but Sam immediately replied "They are, and it's a fun concept, but it's more your thing, Dean, I think".  
Then he added, after a thought, "You can take my tickets, if you want, I just wanna have my coffee".  
"Suit yourself!" Dean smirked and went to check the arcade in the back until his pie arrived.   
Cas followed him quietly.

"Man, I haven't played these in years!" Dean's smile lit his face as another round of the game ended. Then, he saw the concentrated look on Cas' face as he was watching Dean play. "Hey, Cas, you wanna play too?" He asked his angel friend.  
Cas looked up at him, his face crooked sideways like always when he's confused. "I don't know how, Dean".  
"It's easy, Cas. Here, have a go", Dean moved to the side, clearing the way for Cas to take his place.  
Cas turned out to be a natural. His scores sky-rocketed, and Dean looked at him in awe. "Jesus, Cas, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?.."  
Dean looked down at the machine's slot where the tickets were piling. "Aren't you gonna take your tickets?" He asked Cas, curious as to what the angel would do with them.  
Cas finally moved his stare from the screen, took a quick look at his tickets, and said "I am not done yet, Dean." And with that, his eyes glued back to the screen and he kept playing, unmovably intent.  
Dean stood there a few moments longer, watching Cas go, until his pie arrived and he left Cas to play.

About an hour later, Sam approached Cas hesitantly. "Cas? Dude, your burger is cold and your shake is just gross by now. You've been playing for a long time, man, are you sure you don't want to take a break?"  
"This is for a good cause, Sam, a children shelter is important" Cas replied without taking his eyes off the screen or his hands from the colorful buttons he was so skillfully operating.  
Sam sighed and looked to where Dean was vigorously flirting with two of the waitresses, teasing them with tickets and occasionally kissing one of them. They seemed to be enjoying it, and none of them seemed to keep count of the tickets.   
Sam sighed again when a petite blonde waitress came over. "Hey, sweetie," she turned to Cas, "looks like you got all those tickets already, and the girls and I were wondering when you are going to use them" she gave him a sly wink and a slow pat way too low to be innocent. "Or," she turned her eyes to Sam, "maybe you could let your friend have some of those" she stood too near to Sam for his comfort, brushing his arm with her shoulder.  
"No. I.. I need them." Cas replied quietly. Sam looked at him, surprised, expecting him to explain, but Cas remained quiet.   
Finally the blonde shrugged her shoulders and left, pouting, and Sam had gone back to their table to pay for the food and watch his brother fondle the two waitresses fussing and giggling around him.

It was another half hour before Dean even turned to see how Sam was doing, and joined him back at the table, grinning and showing off two different napkins with phone numbers and lipstick marks on them. "Cas still playing that stupid game?" He wondered.  
"Yeah!" Sam replied, "He hadn't taken his eyes off that game for ages! Several waitresses already went over to him and tried to pry him away from it, but he keeps saying he's not done yet. And what's even weirder, he won't let anyone touch his tickets, too. Why don't you go talk to him?"  
Dean looked up disbelieving, but he went over to his friend.  
"Cas, buddy, you wanna take a break?" He laid a hand on Cas' shoulder, and Cas jerked slightly. "I can see you like this game, why don't we download it on our computer back home and you can continue there?" Dean smiled at his friend.  
"Not yet, Dean, I don't have enough tickets yet". Cas lowered his eyes, and immediately turned back to the screen.  
"Enough tickets for what?" Dean wondered aloud, but Cas just shied away and went back to his game.

Dean went back to the table defeated.  
Another giggling flirty waitress went over to Cas, they saw, enticing him with caresses and too-close whispers in his ear to give up his tickets and go have a snuggle with her. She seemed to be really into him, but Cas remained oblivious to her efforts. Another waitress joined her, but after several minutes of fondling the angel they gave up and returned to their post at the bar a bit sulky.

Finally, they decided it was getting late and they should be hitting the road again to reach the bunker before midnight.  
Dean went over to Cas to try and grab him, but came back empty handed.  
"I don't know, Sammy, he's playing like his life depends on it. And every time I ask him about it he just says he doesn't have enough tickets yet, and goes back to playing." Dean looked beat. Then his eyes narrowed. "Why would he even need all those tickets for? It's not like he'd actually kiss any of these girls, and we're leaving anyway..."  
Sam shrugged his shoulders, but went to talk to Cas anyway.

"Cas, it's getting late, man. We need to go back to the bunker" Sam said as he stood next to Cas. "I think you've donated enough money to the children's shelter, you can call it a night now, you did well." He smiled.  
But Cas looked at his pile of tickets and mumbled quietly "not enough...".  
Sam was losing his patience. He grabbed his arm and pulled Cas to face him. "Cas! What's with you, man? Let go of this silly game! We can get you the stupid thing and you can continue at home! You have enough tickets! What do you need them for anyway??"  
Cas looked at his hands, and Sam could swear there was a little blush spreading on his cheeks. For a moment, he did not say anything.  
"Cas, do you like one of these waitresses? Because if you wanted to kiss any of them, or all of them, you have enough tickets for a year here!" Sam was flinging his hands around helplessly.  
Cas just looked like a kid busted for doing something he shouldn't.  
After a moment, though, he spoke.

"Sam, I don't like any of the waitresses here" Cas simply said, without looking up.  
Sam waited for him to continue, and when he didn't, he asked "Then what do you need these for? What do you not have enough tickets for?"  
Cas' eyes flew, for a split second, across the room.  
Sam followed the direction of his look, and after a brief moment it downed on him. "Dean?.." he smiled sympathetically.   
"Sam, the waitress said we can use the tickets on anyone, not just the waitresses".  
Cas' eyes were wandering in every direction now, looking at anything but Sam. He moved uneasily, and his trenchcoat was rustling with his nervous motions.  
It took him a few more minutes to continue talking, but Sam wasn't pressing him anymore, just looking encouragingly.   
"I wish to use these tickets with Dean." Cas said finally, guiltily, and a full grin slowly spread on Sam's face. "But I do not wish to do this just once, therefore I am attempting to collect enough to last me for the rest of his life..."

Sam's expression was all warm and fond now.  
"Come on, Cas." He put a hand on Cas' shoulder and guided him back to their table slowly, where Dean was starting to gather their things to leave. "You don't need those silly tickets for that. You know Dean, he's a tough nut, and no ticket in the world will crack that. But if that's how you feel, you should let him know. If that's what you want..."   
"Dean and I do share a profound bond" Cas hung a pair of huge blue eyes on him, and Sam couldn't help thinking if it was Dean Cas was talking to this would turn out to be another one of their longing staring contests, "It is profound in more ways than you may imagine".   
Cas looked at Sam hopefully, and Sam added, hurriedly, "I can't guarantee anything. You know how Dean is, but he likes you too. He would never admit it, but if it happens, eventually, it would be because he would realize how much you really mean to him - not because of any stupid tickets..." Sam tried to sound reassuring.  
Cas sighed, and started walking with Sam back to where Dean was already waiting for them with their bags on his shoulders.

They left the "Busty Barista" a couple minutes later, driving off in the impala.  
A shitload of tickets were still resting in the machine Cas was playing, for the happy finder.


End file.
